Recoome
| JapName=リクーム| RomName=Rikūmu| AniName=Recoome| MangaName=Reacoom| AltName=Likum| CanonTo=Manga| FirstApp=Chapter 272 / Episode 62| Race=Unknown| FamConnect= None|}} is a large, muscular, humanoid alien with red hair. He is the most flamboyant member of the Ginyu Force, seen striking poses more often in battle than Captain Ginyu himself, and generally behaving in a deceptively goofy manner, however Recoome is actually fairly intelligent, not to mention sadistic, as he greatly enjoys toying with his opponents and instigating them with taunts. Recoome is one of the longest lasting Ginyu Force members in terms of screentime, though chronologically he is defeated second and dies not long after. He is also the first member of the Ginyu Force to appear onscreen during the team's elaborate introductory routine to Frieza. His Japanese name, Rikūmu, is the Japanese word for cream (kurīmu) rearranged. Viz went with the spelling of Reacoom in the Dragon Ball Z manga to reflect this pun. (The "Recoome" spelling also reflects this pun especially when cream is spelled as "creme"). Namek Saga When Captain Ginyu has his men play Rock-Paper-Scissors to divvy up Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta, Recoome wins hands-down and gets to fight with Vegeta. Despite Vegeta striking first, throwing Recoome into a mountain and blowing it up, and using a number of other crafty and underhanded tactics and techniques, Recoome dominates the battle. Taking little damage from Vegeta's attacks except for his armor being destroyed, and (later) his hair being singed off, it's likely that Recoome would have killed Vegeta with his Eraser Gun attack had Gohan and Krillin not stepped in. While Krillin attacked Recoome from behind and Gohan pulled the wounded Vegeta out of the path of Recoome's attack in order to save him. Recoome's only ill effects from Krillin's attack are a few loose teeth (as a comic relief), and after Burter and Jeice give him permission to fight the two Earthlings singlehandedly as well, he nearly kills Krillin with a one kick to the head. As for Gohan, Recoome takes his time pummeling the young warrior, apparently admiring the boy's bravery and tenacity. However, he ultimately brings the game to an end by cracking Gohan's neck with another ferocious kick. As he is about to finish off whatever is left of all three struggling warriors, Goku arrives. After healing his wounded allies using senzu beans, Goku proceeds to face his enemy. In the Uncut version of the series, Recoome not only mocks Goku's power level, he also makes a response by flipping him off. As Recoome begins to warm up for his most powerful attack in a theatric fashion, Goku deals him a single blow by elbowing him in his stomach. The red-headed giant then keels over unconscious, much to everyone's dismay. Later, after Vegeta kills Burter, he also kills the unconscious Recoome, completely destroying his body with a huge ki blast from behind (Note: In episode 97 during the Frieza Saga when Gohan is carrying Piccolo to Goku's ship, an animation error results in Recoome's body being visible on the battle field). Frieza Saga He later travels to King Kai's Planet with the other members of the Ginyu Force (save Captain Ginyu). There they find Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. Recoome gets to fight with Yamcha, who was holding back since he knew the amount of damage Recoome was able to inflict against Vegeta. After Yamcha realizes that he has sustained a higher power level than Recoome, he quickly disposes of his adversary, sending him into the bowels of Hell along with the rest of the Ginyu Force. Great Saiyaman Saga After the Grand Kai brings word of terror spreading in Hell, Goku and Pikkon venture down to alleviate the chaos. When they arrive, the likes of Frieza, King Cold, the Ginyu Force and Super Perfect Cell were threatening the resident ogres. They were interrogating their victims in order to acquire a means out of hell. Recoome and the other Ginyu Force members tried to attack Goku simultaneously, but he is able to defeat them all with ease, resulting in their fall into the blood pond. Recoome was defeated with an elbow to the back of the neck. When Pikkon uses a spinning tornado-esque attack, he creates a whirlpool and they all fall into a mountain of needles, getting impaled in the process. Later they all end up in a prison cell. In the English dub, while in the prison cell, Recoome offers an arm-wrestling challenge to the rest of the villains sharing his fate, but the only reply he gets is a unified "Shut Up!" (in the Ocean Dub, they simply say "NO!"). The next time Recoome is seen onscreen is during the Kid Buu saga, when he is watching the final battle between Kid Buu and Goku. Fusion Reborn and Dragon Ball GT Recoome returns in the movie Fusion Reborn along with Burter and Jeice and he also makes a small cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, where a news broadcast shows him flying out of hell with a slew of villains. Power level Recoome had easily dominated a powered-up Vegeta, who at the time had a power level of 30,000 (volume 23, page 153 of the Dragon Ball manga). Krillin states that Burter and Jeice have about the same ki as Recoome (volume 24, page 74 of the Dragon Ball manga). Taking these factors into consideration, Recoome's power level was approximately on the same level as that of Burter and Jeice's. When Captain Ginyu estimated Goku's power level to be at around 60,000, Jeice exclaimed that Recoome never stood a chance. Perhaps the best resource to confirm Recoome's power level is the RPG game, Legend of the Super Saiyan, where in the battle against Recoome, he is at a maximum of 65,000. Video games Recoome appears in many Dragon Ball Z video games. These include Dragon Ball Z (arcade game), Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He's known to be the second most common Ginyu Force member to appear in video games. Throughout most of the games (except the arcade game) he is not playable in his battle-damaged outfit. Some fans were annoyed about this because he was mainly battle-damaged when he was fighting in the series, although in the first Budokai you could fight against him in his battle-damaged outfit. After the release of Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he is playable in the damaged outfit, as opposed to the predecessor games. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Kenji Utsumi * Ocean Dub: David Kaye * FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat * Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret Abilities * Recoome Breath Blast Attack * Recoome Renegade Bomber * Recoome Kick * Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber * Recoome Max Vulcan (Budokai 2) * Recoome Hyper Swing Toss (Budokai 2) * Recoome Mahha Attack (Ultimate Battle 22) * Bomb Aggression (Ultimate Battle 22) * Eraser Cannon (Ultimate Battle 22) * Catapult (Ultimate Battle 22) * Ultimate Fighting Bomber (Ultimate Battle 22) * Recoome Driver Tecerot Soraibomb (Legends) * Recoome Kaboom (Dragon Ball Z Arcade) * Exploding Wave (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * Energy Beam (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * Energy Cannon (Legend of The Super Saiyan) Trivia * Although Recoome was defeated before Burter, he was killed after him. * Though Vegeta blew up Recoome with an energy blast, his corpse was seen when Gohan flew by the battlefield while on his way to Goku's ship carrying Piccolo during Goku's fight with Frieza. Perhaps the best explanation is that Vegeta's energy blast simply killed Recoome instead of completely annihilating him. In a similar situation, Frieza kills Dende with a finger beam. Although there is an explosion, Dende's body is still intact. * In the Ocean dub, while Krillin and Gohan are fighting Guldo, Recoome makes a bet with Burter. If Guldo wins, Recoome gets a chocolate nut bar. If Guldo loses, Burter gets the bar. Later, when it seems as if Guldo is going to win, Recoome says "I guess I was wrong. Good old Guldo's still got it," implying that he forgot who he bet on. Burter takes advantage of this and tells Recoome that he (Recoome) owes him (Burter) a chocolate nut bar. In the FUNimation dub, they simply bet on how long Krillin and Gohan will last against Guldo. Recoome says Guldo will defeat them in under a minute. In this version, Burter wins the bar fair and square; he cheated in the Ocean version. * Recoome appearance is similar to that of Android 16, who appears later in Dragon Ball Z. At one point in the Ocean dub, when Vegeta was fighting Recoome, he even called him an overgrown android. * Recoome's role is similar to that of Nappa. On top of being approximately the same size, both pulverized all the good guys on the battlefield, only to be effortlessly pummeled when Goku arrived and not have enough time to recover before being killed by Vegeta. See also * Recoome (TCG) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains de:Rikuum es:Rikum